卷发和淤青第十五章
by BelYahoo
Summary: 内容包含第一部第十五章，原作者Slytherindoll


赫敏听见有人在大喊大叫，能听到许多的尖叫声和拍击地面的脚步声。不，他们在踩什么东西？草。她能听到有脚步声从草地上掠过。当她的身体开始苏醒时，她退缩了。她的头在什么东西上，不是软的，但也不是硬的。她使劲睁开眼睛，努力想把周围的一切都看清楚。她抬头看星星?她在什么地方?她隐约听到有人在扔咒语，听到有人被咒语击中后倒下的声音。当她又被推倒时她正试图坐起来，她吃惊地转过身来，面对着卢娜，金发女孩把一根手指放在嘴唇上，指着她。赫敏慢慢转过身来，盯着前面一个宽阔的后背，深深地吸了一口气。

他一动不动地站着，手里攥着魔杖，搜寻着，搜寻着她。晚风吹过，拂乱了他的金发。他转过头时，赫敏感到自己的心在颤抖，月光沐浴着他，那些银色的光辉透过他的眼睛，使它们看上去熠熠生辉。赫敏环顾四周，猛然意识到他们在陋居。她和卢娜正藏在池塘边高高的草丛里，她刚才怎么没有注意到她们实际上是在水里呢？

当德拉科转身从他们身边走过时，赫敏觉得自己好像都要吐出来了。赫敏屏住呼吸，几乎用自己的手掐住了卢娜的手，两人都往草地里陷得更深了。哈利、罗恩和金妮在哪儿?为什么这么安静?德拉科一走到看不见的地方，卢娜就拉着她的手，开始尽可能安静地朝另一个方向移动。他们走着走着，赫敏拼命回忆发生了什么事。她记得是在学校，她记得食死徒和邓布利多，她把手放在额头上，卢娜突然大叫起来，把赫敏推开。赫敏扑通一声落在池塘里，她赶紧坐起来，正好看见卢娜倒在草地上。德拉科站在她面前，魔杖直指她的胸部。当她慢慢站起来的时候，他们互相向下凝视着，她的眼睛闪烁着，看着卢娜一动不动的身体。

"她会没事的，"德拉科说。

"如果我现在很难相信你说的话，请原谅我。据我所知，她死了。"卢娜回敬了一句，看了看四周。

哈利在哪里？

"我正试着减少不必要的伤亡，但如果这是必要的..."

德拉科打住了话头。当他把魔杖指向赫敏那古怪的朋友时，她眯起眼睛看着他。赫敏早就知道事情最终会发展到这个地步，她愿意为她的朋友们做任何事。她又瞥了卢娜一眼，然后环顾院子。她的目光落在陋居上，不知道自己是否还能再看到它。她放弃了吗?没有，但她拒绝再把她的朋友置于危险之中。发生的一切，都是因为她，如果她没有那么快就相信并且信任德拉科，那么也许她就能看出他在做什么。也许她本可以阻止他，现在情况就会完全不同了。赫敏必须为自己所做的一切承担责任。

"哈利和罗恩在哪儿?"

赫敏听见有人在大喊大叫，能听到许多的尖叫声和拍击地面的脚步声。不，他们在踩什么东西？草。她能听到有脚步声从草地上掠过。当她的身体开始苏醒时，她退缩了。她的头在什么东西上，不是软的，但也不是硬的。她使劲睁开眼睛，努力想把周围的一切都看清楚。她抬头看星星?她在什么地方?她隐约听到有人在扔咒语，听到有人被咒语击中后倒下的声音。当她又被推倒时她正试图坐起来，她吃惊地转过身来，面对着卢娜，金发女孩把一根手指放在嘴唇上，指着她。赫敏慢慢转过身来，盯着前面一个宽阔的后背，深深地吸了一口气。

他一动不动地站着，手里攥着魔杖，搜寻着，搜寻着她。晚风吹过，拂乱了他的金发。他转过头时，赫敏感到自己的心在颤抖，月光沐浴着他，那些银色的光辉透过他的眼睛，使它们看上去熠熠生辉。赫敏环顾四周，猛然意识到他们在陋居。她和卢娜正藏在池塘边高高的草丛里，她刚才怎么没有注意到她们实际上是在水里呢？

当德拉科转身从他们身边走过时，赫敏觉得自己好像都要吐出来了。赫敏屏住呼吸，几乎用自己的手掐住了卢娜的手，两人都往草地里陷得更深了。哈利、罗恩和金妮在哪儿?为什么这么安静?德拉科一走到看不见的地方，卢娜就拉着她的手，开始尽可能安静地朝另一个方向移动。他们走着走着，赫敏拼命回忆发生了什么事。她记得是在学校，她记得食死徒和邓布利多，她把手放在额头上，卢娜突然大叫起来，把赫敏推开。赫敏扑通一声落在池塘里，她赶紧坐起来，正好看见卢娜倒在草地上。德拉科站在她面前，魔杖直指她的胸部。当她慢慢站起来的时候，他们互相向下凝视着，她的眼睛闪烁着，看着卢娜一动不动的身体。

"她会没事的，"德拉科说。

"如果我现在很难相信你说的话，请原谅我。据我所知，她死了。"卢娜回敬了一句，看了看四周。

哈利在哪里？

"我正试着减少不必要的伤亡，但如果这是必要的..."

德拉科打住了话头。当他把魔杖指向赫敏那古怪的朋友时，她眯起眼睛看着他。赫敏早就知道事情最终会发展到这个地步，她愿意为她的朋友们做任何事。她又瞥了卢娜一眼，然后环顾院子。她的目光落在陋居上，不知道自己是否还能再看到它。她放弃了吗?没有，但她拒绝再把她的朋友置于危险之中。发生的一切，都是因为她，如果她没有那么快就相信并且信任德拉科，那么也许她就能看出他在做什么。也许她本可以阻止他，现在情况就会完全不同了。赫敏必须为自己所做的一切承担责任。

"哈利和罗恩在哪儿?"

她向他走去，无可奈何地问道。他歪着头开始笑。

"你不记得了..."他沉思着。

"说出来！"

"我们在这里着陆。韦斯莱、波特和我打了起来，而你和卢娜跑了。"

他张开双臂解释道。她眨了眨眼睛,开始回忆。

世界绕着她旋转，这个方向和那个方向...她重重地落在地上，德拉科的身影在她身上翻滚。当她的头与地面接触时，她畏缩了一下，造成了一阵痛苦的悸动。她倒下的时候，正好有一个咒语从她头上飞过，对准了德拉科。她挣扎着用四肢站起来，她的视觉在游动。一只手臂绕着她的躯干，把她从战斗中拉了出来。

"赫敏，你必须保持清醒。"

卢娜的声音听起来那么遥远。赫敏拼命睁开眼睛，她确实睁开了眼睛，但全身都很痛。当卢娜把她拖走时，她最后看到罗恩被击晕了。

"为什么这里没有其他人?"赫敏怀疑地问道。

"我想他们都在霍格沃茨吧。"

"他们冒着生命危险试图挽回因你而起的事情"赫敏嘶嘶地说。

德拉科紧紧地抓住她的手腕，然后她的手和他的脸连在一起。他怒视着她，身子探了过去，赫敏愤怒地咬紧牙关。他把胸口贴在她胸口时，她的心怦怦直跳。他举起魔杖，顺着她的脸扫过去，让她起了鸡皮疙瘩。

"如果我愿意，我可以让你吃我掌心里的东西。别逼我做你不喜欢的事。"他威胁道。

赫敏用眼角余光看着他的魔杖，打了个寒颤。德拉科不久前说过他不会强迫她做任何事情，但人们总是改变主意。他紧紧地搂着她，这时她听到院子里传来一声呻吟。她越过德拉科的肩膀，看见一个人挣扎着站起来。

"抓紧了，亲爱的。"德拉科低声说。

当一切开始旋转时，她听见罗恩尖叫着她的名字。等终于安定下来，赫敏睁开了眼睛。她环顾四周，立刻认出他们在哪里。

"我们在这儿干什么?"赫敏问，德拉科放开她，赫敏显得有些不安。

翻倒巷让赫敏毛骨悚然。这个地方的一切都在朝她尖叫着"走开"，赫敏当然非常乐意这么做。

"我们在等..."

赫敏等着他继续说下去，但很快就发现他并不打算作出详细说明。

"就这样吗?"她厉声问道。

德拉科转过身来，冷酷面对着她

"是的。"他毋庸置疑地说，没有留下任何讨论的余地。

他转过身去，她盯着他，他的眼睛在寻找什么。赫敏靠在墙上，眼眶湿润了，她不知道自己怎么了，她的行为就像一个愚蠢的十五岁少女，她的心已经碎了，但这是荒谬的。就她和德拉科的关系，如果你能这么说的话，只不过是一种不健康的相互吸引和不断的争吵，这是完全就像中了邪毒或者是功能失调。她有一半的时间对他恨之入骨，另一半时间她真想让他把她扔到桌子上，对她为所欲为。还是这样...

如果赫敏对自己诚实，她不得不承认她内心的一部分想要他改变，她想让他选择她。她甚至愚蠢地想象过和他一起生活的情景。她摇摇头，她是个白痴，她凭什么会认为他会放弃一切呢?不，她不认为他们会一起跑向日落，等待黎明的旭日升起，无尽未央。但是...她又摇了摇头，这没有任何意义!她为什么会有这种感觉?

"你为什么要这么做?"

她静静地问他，眼睛盯着他。他们单独在一起，赫敏觉得现在正是问话的好时机。德拉科沉默了很长一段时间，甚至有一段时间赫敏觉得他没有听到她的话，或者根本没有决定回答。

"我不相信邓布利多，也不相信凤凰社会给我想要的东西。"

"你本来可以相信我的。"她回答。

这时一阵微风吹过，使她想起了今天的天气。在转过身来面对她之前，他毫无幽默感地笑了一声。

"你真的相信他们会让你和我在一起？他们绝不会相信我，他们永远不会接受我，他们会试图让你相信我不可能每次都得到他们的信任。最终...你就会听进去。"

"不是这样的。"

即使赫敏这么说，她也能从舌头上尝到谎言的味道。她不想承认，但德拉科是对的。他们永远不会接受他。赫敏低下头，卷发盖住了脸，惊讶地意识到她想和德拉科在一起，是的，她想和他在一起。

所有这些关于让他改变主意，加入他们的谈话只是一个借口，这样她就可以不加评判地和他在一起，而不会觉得自己像个叛徒。她一直在欺骗她的朋友和她自己：如果他加入光明的一方，事情就会容易得多。如果他加入了光明的一方，那么她就不必为自己对他的感觉而感到内疚了。

她感觉一滴雨点落在她的手臂上。

她爱他给她的感觉，当他们触摸，当他们亲吻...每当她像罗恩和哈利那样提高嗓门时，他从不退缩。他的眼睛会亮起来，然后他会带着那该死的笑容走上前去，挑战她。每当他在身边时，她的心跳就会加速，每当他看着她时，她的血管里就会泛滥肾上腺素。她对德拉科·马尔福这个危险而刺激的毒品上了瘾，她感到他的手指滑过她的手臂。

"我想要你。"他低声说。

他是个杀人犯，赫敏生气地想。可是，她没有把他推开，只是抬起头来，正好让他的嘴唇盖住她的嘴唇。这一吻与他们之前的完全不同。这次缓慢而充满激情，与他们的关系完全相反。他们所拥有的一切，从任何意义上说，都是鲁莽、有害的。这无法控制，也无法被驯服。

"这就是我一直想要的，我所做的一切，都是为了留住你。"

赫敏把头扭开，紧紧地闭上眼睛，与自己搏斗着。她不能，也不会忘记他所做的一切。是的，他曾为伤害了她和她的朋友们而道歉，但是他今晚所做的一切完全否定了这一点。他杀了他们的校长，他让食死徒进了学校。她低头看了看手上的伤口，想起了今晚他们之间发生的事。

他背叛了她。

"不。"

德拉科把她的头转向他时，她低声说。

"是。"他说，然后用嘴唇碰了碰她的嘴唇。

他们把自己裹得严严实实的，衣服都湿透了。赫敏的手指抓着德拉科的背，他的嘴唇似乎把她所有的理智都吸了出来。可正是这些嘴唇发出的索命咒，结束了校长的生命；正是这个人，在冬夜舞会上说出钻心咒；而抓住她的那双手，正是曾经伤害过罗恩、哈利和无数其他人的那双。赫敏...真是丢人现眼。天哪，勇士们怎么倒下了？她痛苦地想。

一声巨响把他们分开了，他们俩透过倾盆大雨往下看，可以听到响亮的说话声和匆忙的脚步声。赫敏听到熟悉的声音，朝喧闹声走去。

"莱姆斯。"

赫敏自言自语道。他应该在霍格沃茨，为什么在这里?她一听到哈利的声音，她的问题就得到了回答，他们在找她。紧紧抓住她的胳膊使她想起了德拉科的存在。

她可以听到更多的脚步声，她慢慢地转过身来面对着他。他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，头发被雨水打湿了。

"他们是为我而来的，你的人少得可怜，你知道我会反抗的。如果我是你，我会做出明智的选择。"她说。

德拉科瞪了她一眼，然后回过头来看着她。他谋杀了邓布利多教授，有史以来最伟大的巫师。如果他被抓住了，他们将永远不会放他走，他知道这一点。

德拉科紧紧地抓着她的胳膊，然后不情愿地松开了。

"这还没完"他咬着牙说。

赫敏抬起下巴，雨水落进了她的眼睛。

"我知道。"

随着说话声和脚步声越来越响，德拉科的嘴唇上扯出一抹自豪的微笑。

"恭喜你,格兰杰。你赢了...暂时。"他称赞道。

当赫敏的心跳又开始加速时，赶紧把目光越过了他。她必须这么做。他对她的灵魂是绝对致命的。

"我不想再和你有任何关系，德拉科..."她撒谎了，"...你是个怪物。"

德拉科凑了过来，脚步声已经危险地逼近了。

"你想知道我在想什么"他低声说，嘴唇拂过她的头发。

赫敏什么也没说，但她确信无论德拉科说什么，都不是她爱听的。

"我想你爱上这个怪物了。"

他说得很慢，而且在他说完之后，那些字眼还久久地留在空中。赫敏盯着他，心怦怦直跳。德拉科后退了一步，眼睛一直看着她，直到消失在黑暗中。即使在他走了很久，所有双臂环绕了她之后，她仍然呆呆地望着前方。声音在她周围飘荡，她意识到自己的脚在动。她不知道已经过去了多少时间，但在深夜，她发现自己坐在床上。门外能听到焦急的声音。

"赫敏。"

她慢慢眨了眨眼睛，然后转向哈利。他跪在她面前，像个忧心忡忡的家长。他伸手把她脸上的头发拂去。

"他对你做了什么?说了什么?你还好吗？"

"很好，那就吻我吧。"他耸耸肩回答。赫敏瞪着他，回过头去，这是她万万没有想到的。"什么?"她低声说。当他向她走近一步时，他的脸突然变得严肃起来。"亲亲我。"他用低沉的声音沙哑地回答。当她考虑她要做什么时，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着她的嘴唇。她应该吗?又不是他偷了她最喜欢的羽毛笔，是她的魔杖，看在梅林的份上。而且，那只是一个愚蠢的吻。没有任何意义。过了几分钟，她紧张地问道:"你会把它还给我吗?""是的。"他微笑着回答。赫敏心里叹了口气，向他走去。她抬头看着他，吓得魂不附体。他俯冲下来，用自己的嘴叼走了她的嘴。她忍不住对着他的嘴唇呻吟，她快要哭出来了，他尝起来比她想象的任何东西都要好，她甚至不知道今晚怎么才能睡着。她不知道他们彼此拥在一起站了多久，但当他把手指伸进她的腰间时，她发现自己发出了一声小小的呻吟。就在那时，她发现自己终于吻够了。他们都站在那里，喘着气，最后她才伸出手来。

"我所受的一切教育，我所受的一切教导，和你完全相反。你的存在加上你的智慧，与我从小所信仰的完全矛盾。你太温柔，太有同情心，太温柔，太...太天真了。"说这些话的时候，德拉科又转过身来面对着赫敏，脸上带着不可捉摸的表情，仿佛她就是那个谜。"...所以，我的小格兰芬多，你才那么容易成为靶子，这就是让你如此不可抗拒的原因，你把我弄糊涂了。"

"要是我是你的话，我就小心不要给我的球队带来厄运。即使你运气再好，我们也会再次打败你。"她说。德拉科咧嘴一笑，然后站了起来，走到她那一边的桌子旁。当他走到她身后时，她斜着头用眼角余光看着他。"想打赌吗"他咕噜着说。"我不跟魔鬼做交易。"他发出近乎温柔的笑声使她脊背发凉，当她感觉到他的嘴唇拂过她的耳壳时，她吓了一跳。"哦,赫敏，你过奖了。"他低声说。

"休息吧，赫敏..."她点点头，然后把杯子递还给德拉科，有些开心地钻进被子里。"这改变不了什么"赫敏睡意朦胧低声说道。德拉科伸出手指抚摸着她的头发，俯下身亲吻她的前额。"无所谓，只要你今晚好梦。"他低声说。

"金妮，他让我有了以前从未有过的感觉。我喜欢罗恩，你知道，但这次太...不同了。他让我想起了以前从未有过的东西，那些我不敢去想的东西，说实话，他卑鄙肮脏又疯狂，但他身上有一部分..."赫敏耸了耸肩。"他只是在无忧无虑地做他想做的任何事，虽然这一部分让我害怕，还有一部分...羡慕..."。

"我现在来要第二个条件。"他笑着说。赫敏的眼睛睁大了。"德拉科——"她的抗议被打断了，他俯下身来，含住她的嘴唇，在半空中飞吻。她能听到周围的叹息声和惊叫声，但她无法让自己集中注意力，她无法把注意力集中在德拉科·马尔福当着全校同学的面亲她这件事上。

"我们可以帮你。"赫敏低声说。德拉科对她的话感到惊讶，因为他的眉毛拱了起来。"帮我？"他嘲讽地笑着。"是啊!不管他们用什么东西威胁你——""你是个白痴。"他半开玩笑地打断了赫敏的话。她吸了一口气，好像挨了一巴掌。"为什么?因为我相信你能得救，因为我不认为对你来说太晚了。"赫敏嘶嘶地说。

"再多的魔法也不能让我忘记我对你的感觉。"

"你的意思是说，如果我放弃一切，背弃伏地魔，走向光明，你会想办法让我们俩重归于好吗?你不会再抗拒我了对吧?你会是我的……完全?"她张开嘴，然后猛地闭紧了。如果她答应了，就没有回头路了，永远。她闭上眼睛，再也不能否认她内心深处想要这样。梅林，她好像被撕成了两半。"是的。"过了一会儿她低声说。

"你都对我做了什么？"

"我恨你，我恨死你了"她嘶嘶地说。他把手移开，歪着头，傲慢地笑了一声。"不，你什么都不知道，所以你才这么生气。"他回答。

————回忆结束————

"我想你爱上这个怪物了。"

赫敏热泪盈眶地朝哈利微微一笑，安慰了他一下，然后用双臂搂住了他。

"我只是不知道该怎么办，我很好，哈利。"

这个谎言击中了她的要害，她紧紧地搂着她最好的朋友。她闭上眼睛，把脸埋在他的肩膀里，德拉科的话在她脑子里回荡。

赫敏并不好，事实上，她一点也不好。

德拉科是对的，她爱上了一个怪物。

\--End


End file.
